


*Sigh*... Siblings

by Manyllines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor packs a punch, Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Connor are Siblings, Gen, Sixty is a moron, no beta we die like man, sixty is also very dramatic, there is a little blood mentioned but it is really little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyllines/pseuds/Manyllines
Summary: Sixty is bored and does some poor life choices. Provoking Connor was one of them.Some of Sixtys hidden fears come to surface.
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	*Sigh*... Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> I actually named this fic Copy Cat first, but i decided to use that name for other fic that i might write in the future

Sixty was a masochist.

That much everyone knew.

He was a masochist and he tended to do poor life choices when bored.

And Sixty was bored, of doing shit all, (he hates days off).

So what does he normally do in moments like this? Pick a fight with his closest victim, which in todays case was no one else except Connor.

And while sixty is a masochist in any size and form, he knows that picking an actual fist to fist fight with Connor would be useless, and tiresome, being the same model and all.

So he did the second best thing he’s good at and started provoking Connor verbally, in every single little task, which turned out to be easier than normal taking in count that they were both home.

“Are you seriously still cleaning the kitchen? Even the Roomba takes less time to vacuum the whole living room.”

Connor looks over his shoulder, brow raised, and stares at sixty, who is currently sprawled on the couch.

And you see, after living with his so called ‘brothers’ for a couple of mouths now, he’s not always expecting an answer, since he’s an ‘annoying little shit’, words of hank himself, most hours of the day starting an argument takes more than a few mean words. So when Sixty, actually, gets a response he has to hold himself as to not show his triumph.

“If my speed is bothering you so much, then why don’t you come finish the dishes yourself?”

Sixty smirks, this is probably the weakest argument sixty could’ve picked up, and Connor’s still getting riled up about it?

A tinny tiny part of himself feels kinda bad, Connor hadn’t had the best of weeks, but that little voice is rapidly shut in vain of sixty entertaining his boredom.

“Oh, so you are admitting that I’m more efficient than you! Always knew you would admit it one day or another.” He gets up from the couch, Connors furrows his brows “I didn’t say that.”

“That’s what it sounded to me!” sixty mocks.

Standing and walking to the kitchen, sixty takes a thirium bottle from the fridge, drinks it in two big gulps and sets it on the counter close to the other dishes that Connor was currently washing.

Connor huffs and glares at sixty, sixty returns the glare with a smirk.

He turns back into the direction of the living room and after sitting on the couch he continues his mocking.

“You know what they do with inefficient machines Connie~, they get-“

“They get shot in the head.”

Sixtys mouth shuts with an audible click, the playful teasing in him turns into hot anger.

And that’s the thing about Connor, he’s all ‘angelical looks’ and ‘flowers and rainbows’ personality shit, but he is also a fucking bastard when he wants.

Sixty knew this of course he did, but apparently even him has been fooled by this persona Connor has created for himself.

There’re a tense seconds in silence before Sixty bolts out of the couch, fists curled in two tight balls.

“You piece of shit!” he spits.

Connor isn’t looking at him, back turned, still focused on the dishes, sixty goes to open his mouth when Connor finally turns and looks at him, his face is coldly blank.

“You know, its rich coming from you.” He says while cleaning his hands, eyes focused on the cloth “How you always talk about success and efficiency, when you weren’t even able to complete your one and only mission.”

His words cut deep like knives, sixty suddenly feels a mix of deep sadness and excruciatingly hot anger. ‘Betrayed’ he thinks to himself. Unfortunately, for sixty, anger always tends to win him over.

“At least I only had one mission to fail! How about you Connor? Hm? How many missions did you have to disappoint Amanda? Or even better! How many times have you disappointed hank? Or New Jericho! You’re all full of shit Connie! I failed once but you failed all you fucking lif-“

Sixty dialog is cut, by a very familiar, fist to his face, strong enough to make him lose his balance and fall flat on his ass. He wipes his head glaring, Connors face is the epitome of pissed, actually no scratch that, Connor is livid.

His knuckles are blue with thirium, thirirum that is currently running out of sixty’s nose.

Connors next words, make a buried fear clench Sixtys heart in a vice like grip and his blood freeze.

“Get the fuck out.”

Sixtys eyes widen with shock, anger dissolving like water into panic. Certainly he didn’t piss Connor that much. Right?! This was also his house! He wouldn’t just throw him out like a stone on his shoe.

“Connor-“he chokes.

Connor, serious to god, growls.

“Out now!”

Sixty scrambles to his feet, bleeding nose quickly forgotten, his chest feels suddenly too small.

“C-Connor c’mon-“

He flinches hard when Connor grabs him by the lapels of his shirt. There’s anger and hurt in his brown eyes, a lot of anger. And sixty is overcome with panic and fear. How did he let things get out of hand so quickly?

Connor is going to throw him out and he will be all alone, AGAIN! Because he couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut, just for one minute, because he was so fucking bored, because Sixty can’t have nice things, because he’ll end up ruining everything with his big mouth and his even bigger ego and his fucking pride-

And he can’t be left alone again.

Connor opens his mouth to say something, but sixty can’t hear anything.

God he’s so fucking stupid.

So, so fucking stupid.

He puts up the fire, just to end up burning himself in it.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! So, so sorry. Please, please please, d-don’t make me-I c-can’t”

He’s speaking, when did he start speaking? He’s also suddenly on the floor, Connor let go of him? When did he?

“Sixty-“

RA9 he can’t breathe

“Please!”

“Sixty!-“

He’s too hot and the room is spinning dizzyingly fast-

“SIXTY”

His name is followed by a harsh slap, right across his face, Jesus Christ that hurt.

He inhales sharply, Connor is gripping him by the shoulders, still clearly pissed at him, but he’s biting his lip like he does when he’s nervous and his brows are furrowed in concerned.

“Sixty. Calm. Down.”

He punctuates each word with a squeeze. Sixty takes a shaky deep breath, then another, and another, until the room stops spinning.

Reality hits him harder than Connor’s slap, he just had a Fucking breakdown in front of Connor, because of a stupid argument he, himself started.

Connor focus is solely on him, sixty shies away from it, felling stupidly embarrassed.

Right now Sixty begs, that Connor’s still so pissed at him that he ignores whatever has just happened-

“What was that?”

-well fuck him then.

“I was bored, you see, and so I decided that picking a fight might have been entertaining…”he can feel Connors glare burning the side of his head “…stupid little me, I guess” he mumbles the last part.

“I figured as much, how about you breaking down in the middle of the argument?”

Ah

“Ah” he swallows, which is quite useless really, Connor tightens his grip on his shoulders.

“Sixty-“

Embarrassment burns uncomfortably in Sixty chest, this is something he has been avoiding as best as possible.

None of them was perfect of course, he knew that Nines despises crowds and social integration is far from being his forte, Connor while being made especially for human interaction, after deviancy, being social interactive started overwhelming him significantly so.

And sixty, well sixty is, as stupid as it may sound, terrified of being alone or to be left alone. Whatever. Alone is a word he truly hates.

And you see, this thing, the being left alone thing is a secret very well kept with sixty, because he’s rude and aggressive and ,of course, no one like him would have such pitying fears… right?

Connor is still looking at him waiting for an answer, ever the patient puppy.

He mumbles something, too lowly to be heard.

Connor tilts his head.

“Can you repeat what you said?”

Sixty throws his head back with a sigh, always for the dramatics.

“I-“he swallows “I panicked when you said for me to get out, because I don’t want to be left alone” he finishes, air leaving him in a rush.

“I-What?”

Shame heats up his cheeks.

“Yes, I now it’s stupid. Can you be like, mad at me again? Yes? Yes, good” he makes a move to stand up, but Connors hands stay firmly on his shoulders. He whines.

Connor looks at him with an unreadable face, searching for something, but whatever expression sixty has on his face seems to make Connor relent with a sigh.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

Sixty snorts.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

They stay there, knelling in the floor in silence, for a couple of beats before Connor grip on his shoulders slacks. With another sigh he speaks.

“What you said… it hurted.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

Connor sighs again, now way more dramatic, followed by a groan. Sixty snorts again.

“Sorry I punched you.”

Yeah talking about that, sixty brings his hand to his nose and hisses in pain, doesn’t look broken, his self-healing program will take care of it.

He shrugs.

“I deserved it anyways” ‘it was actually a good one’, he thinks, but by god, not even in his death would he say that.

Connor is the first one to get out of the floor, he doesn’t offer his hand, a clear sign that he’s still not forgiven him, sixty can’t really bring himself to be mad, since, Connor only moves from where he was standing after Sixty gets up.

Connor goes back to the kitchen, picking up where he last left the dishes, Sixty sits back on the couch and turns the TV on some random channel.

For some moments only the sound of the water can be heard. Sixty inhales.

“Sorry” he says, sight not straining from the TV.

Connor answers with an Hm.

Sixty smiles, two giant fools is what they are, not that he minds it that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really proud of this one actually. I liked how i wrote the characters!
> 
> After re-reading everything I found that the way i frased it where Connor sends sixty away was a little bit too agressive.  
> So my explication to this is that Connor didn't actually mean like "Go away never come back" but more of a "Go outside get some air and come back". And yeah!  
> I'm probably rumbling
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> Again some more notes i wrote in the fic:  
> Note to myself  
> I think I’ve been reading too much the witcher fanfiction bc sixty sounds a awfully lot like jaskier XD


End file.
